Headphones have long been used to play audio from electronic devices. More recently, wireless headphones have become more frequently used. Wireless headphones, however, that are known to an electronic device are tethered together. Additionally, wireless headphones that are known to an electronic device can be freely placed into a discovery mode that could be used to communicatively couple the wireless headphones with a new electronic device without erasing existing connection history.